Reign of Love I
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: A collection of Zangeal drabbles written for a challenge. Rating varies. R/R


**A/n: **this is the second project I've made meant to be submitted to a challenge. The challenge was to pick five artists using the first five letters of the alphabet and write a drabble with a song from each of them. Hope you enjoy!

**Warning(s): **the capital letter beside the name of the song and the artist is the rating for the drabble. Caution is advised though I wrote nothing extremely graphic....I hope....

**Disclaimer: Do not own…

* * *

**

**.o. Sleep - Azure Ray (K+) .o.**

Most couples gave each other space in bed, whether consciously or unconsciously, it was just inevitable. No one could sleep entwined in each other's arms for an entire night no matter how much love they had for each other. At least Angeal had thought so. Yet, the predicament the commander found himself every morning since he had officially given in to the idea of dating his student completely defied all sort of bedroom territorial logic. Whether he slept on his back, on his side, or on his chest, his student liked to sprawl across his whole body as if he-Angeal were the bed, unrelenting and unmoving until the sun came up.

Like with every other aspect of his life since Zack had become a part of it, Angeal found himself adapting to this as well. Sure, it now took him at least two minutes to turn off the alarm in the mornings between trying to move Zack's heavy limbs about in order to move his own. But he got to hold his puppy close and keep him warm and safe throughout the night. Gaia knew there was no other way he could rest at ease anymore.

**.o. Adrenaline - Bush (M) .o.**

"Haah…….ngh…..….mnnn….…..fuck……..uhnn……." Zack fisted the bed sheets underneath him, pressing his forehead against the mattress, the position bringing his ass higher for Angeal to pound into. Angeal's thrusts were bordering animalistic, his grip on Zack's hips hard enough to bruise as he brought him back to meet his cock all the way to the base and out in hasty, violent movements. Grunts left him involuntarily, the sound of their skins slapping echoing in the dark and quiet room of the Inn they were lodged in as he worked both himself and his young lover towards blinding completion.

They hardly did it like this only today one had needed it as much as the other. They had finished a mission in Modeoheim that had started off without complications only to end in a bloodbath. The thrill of killing was rushing through their veins raw, adrenaline pumped with a deafening buzz in their ears and their brain, driving them mad and making it impossible to settle down even after a warm bath to wash away the blood and also try and clear their conscience.

Angeal was familiar with such sentiments, being the one with more experience, he knew how to cut the adrenaline flow in his body once the battles were done. He had taught Zack to do the same but had to give into the exhilarating energy running through him when Zack had practically begged for him to exhaust him. Angeal only agreed because it was Zack's first mission as a SOLDIER.

His pout had _nothing _at all to do with it.

**.o. Sparks - Coldplay (K+) .o.**

Angeal tried to focus as Zack talked animatedly against his chest, Angeal himself sprawled on the couch, listening to his voice that was like sweet melody to his ears. Everything about the puppy had such an amazing energy to it. It was this particular quality about him that made the young, free-spirited soul so hard to resist.

The usually stoic and perceivably coldhearted commander was willing to admit now that he'd needed someone like his young pupil for a long time. It took a while for him to accept it. He was used to being alone, it was hard to leave that comfort zone, especially because at this point in his life opening up to someone only felt like he was going to war against Wutai without an army and without armor. It was only as things progressed between them that he was able to understand the extent of the love that Zack felt for him. It was pure and genuine, just like him, warm, powerful and overwhelming at times, but never excessive. He could never get enough of Zack.

The reason he had remained single before the puppy had been strictly because he had wanted to avoid the cold abyss that filled in his chest when he thought of being away from something he'd grown dearly attached to. Angeal didn't grow attached to too many things, period, but Zack had wormed himself into his heart when he'd least expected someone brave enough to try. He hadn't been prepared to fight it and when he'd become aware that his feelings for his student far surpassed simple fondness, it was too late to back out. Zack already had his heart.

And he held on to Zack.

**.o. Carry This Picture for Luck - Dashboard Confessional (T) .o.**

Despite popular belief, even after he made SOLDIER, Zack still had household chores to tend to. Aside from everyday cooking and doing dishes, he also had to keep his room clean and had to keep the headquarters he shared with Angeal in presentable order in case of impromptu meetings with ShinRa executives and what not. He was also responsible of doing his laundry accordingly. Only 1st classes had the luxury of a private Laundry with people in charge of doing their clothes for them. Zack was sure it was more because someone like Genesis or the General wouldn't be caught dead doing such a menial task. He could see his mentor doing this particular chore himself though even Angeal indulged in the comfort of getting it done for him.

It was the reason Zack was surprised to find Angeal's latest mission attire mixed with the load of dirty clothes he was squeezing inside the washer. He decided not to tell his mentor anything and just wash the clothes together. Angeal wouldn't be a jerk to him for doing something nice for him, if anything, he'd be grateful and give him a little love in return. The wild-haired teen smiled at the thought while he did the usual inspection on his lover's pants that he did with his own, checking the pockets to make sure he hadn't left anything important inside. His fingers brushed a piece of rumpled paper once he reached the back-pockets and Zack pulled on the thing with ease, his stomach doing a flip and turning thing at what he'd found.

It had been almost a year since he'd taken the picture he was holding in between both his thumbs. In the picture, he was naked in bed though you could only see from his bare chest and up. His skin was flushed and his hair was ruffled from sex. He was half-smiling at the camera that Angeal had later taken from him and had chastised him for using when it was strictly for ShinRa business. He couldn't believe Angeal had saved the picture and had printed it out so he could take it on missions!

"Have you finished your schoolwork, pup?" Angeal asked walking in on Zack still holding the picture in his hands. He arched his brows in question when all the response he got back was Zack grinning stupidly at him.

"Do you carry this for luck?" the boy waved the picture in Angeal's face, the picture brushing his nose and lips. Angeal narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you find that?" he tried to sound composed but the blush creeping into his features gave him away without leniency.

"Doesn't matter," Zack hid it behind his back when Angeal reached for it then leaned in to surprise him with a kiss. Angeal tried to use the kiss as leverage to take the picture from him. The further out of reach Zack held it, the closer he pressed into Zack in order to retrieve it. Until Zack felt himself getting pressed hard into the washer. Angeal put his hands at either side of his body on the washer, trapping him in place. He towered over him, gently pressing their foreheads together, his lips barely brushing the other's.

"Now what?" Zack placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You do me here," he answered with devious eyes and a taunting smirk. They kissed again, Zack seating atop the washer and Angeal settling comfortably in between his legs. "Wanna know something?" the boy whispered breathlessly as Angeal bit and sucked down his neck.

"Hm?" Angeal murmured against his skin.

"I have a picture of you too."

**.o. Save Tonight - Eagle Eye Cherry (K) .o.**

Angeal subconsciously held Zack tighter to him. They had resigned from spending time within the warm 1st class SOLDIER quarters they had grown used to calling "home" wanting to make a memory out of the last day they would be spending together before the eldest had to leave. It was early fall, not too cold outside to sit on the swing that hung from the ceiling of the balcony the place had come with. What made the swing warmer was the fact that Zack had peeled off the dark thick comforter from Angeal's bed and had wrapped both their naked forms in it before sitting Angeal down and settling comfortably in between his legs. Thankfully, Angeal's bed was King-sized and thus the comforter was long enough to cover both of them precisely, from neck to toes.

Everything was different when one of them was set to deploy early next morning for a mission. Their quarters tended to look darker and feel colder, as if a blanket of gloom had been draped over every corner, blocking out the many happy memories they had shared in it. Silence wasn't bliss like it was at times between them but time gone, wasted without hearing each other's voices. There was something heavy and nostalgic about everything they did, like this was the last time they'd be doing this together in Goddess knows how much time. The length of the mission when you were a SOLDIER 1st class was indefinite, after all.

The minutes seemed to weigh pounds, the seconds seemed to stretch and blend into one another and their hearts beat painfully in their ribcage with every hour gone. It was an hour closer to departure, an hour closer to saying goodbye and hoping all went well and leaving in the hands of some divine force that the one they loved most came back to them alive.

"How long will you be gone?" Zack asked, resting his head against the broad shoulder hugging him from behind and staring into the horizon. Angeal nuzzled his nose in his soft spikes of hair and breathed profoundly.

"It's hard to know, puppy. I'm hoping diplomatic action brings negotiations to a close. It will take longer if our intentions are misunderstood. We don't want to go into battle but we will if we have to."

Zack yawned and blinked tiredly after. He wished he could make this moment eternal, that time would stop for them and give them an instant to create all the memories they deserved to create together. Every time Angeal had to go, it was like this. They would sit outside together and contemplate under the blanket of the night, pretending to see stars that were barely visible through the fog and pollution that flooded Midgar. Fighting the break of dawn.

The signal that Angeal had to go.

* * *

**The End. **Hope you liked it! This is my first time doing this and I have to say, I had a lot of fun! I wouldn't mind continuing with other songs and other artists! Review, tell me what you disliked and liked, and thank you very much for reading. E.


End file.
